megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Yai Ayanokoji
Yai Ayanokoji, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. She is a student at ACDC Town's elementary school and also Lan Hikari's classmate and friend. Yai's NetNavi is Glide.EXE, who's more of a butler than a fighter. Although Yai is a young 8 years old lady, she has a very high IQ and skipped school to the fifth grade.Battle Network Rockman.EXE official site (archive) Her family is also rich and they live in a mansion in ACDC Town. Her father is the owner of the video game company AyanoTech. Additionally, Yai befriends Mary Towa in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Personality Yai is very rich which makes her impertinent in the games and the anime. One example is when she refused school food and ate a steak instead. She also is a bit playful, shown when she turns on the booby traps in the garden around her house when Lan and Dex try to sneak in. Yai also likes to drink strawberry milk and collect different objects. She is very aristocratic in the sense that she doesn't hesitate to use her friends in the anime to solve her problems, such as when a virus stole the data for her new video game and when JunkMan.EXE took her space station. Yai also has a crush on Chaud in the anime ever since he helped her out of a stopped elevator, and views Anetta as a rival for Chaud's affection. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 Yai is a victim of AirMan and is saved by MegaMan. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Yai participated in the N1 Grand Prix and ended up injured after a NetBattle, being sent to Seaside Hospital. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Yai is the sponsor of the Battle Chip GP and Mary Towa is her home stay sister. Mega Man Battle Network 4 Yai went shopping with Mayl in Elec Town and bought a Tornado Dryer. Her father is sponsoring the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament. Mega Man Battle Network 5 Yai, Dex, and Mayl have their PETs stolen by Nebula, but they are recoved after Nebula's defeat. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior She makes a very flamboyant introduction into Lan's school in ''MegaMan NT Warrior. She starts off with a slide show and at lunch, she refuses school food and eats a steak. Lan and Dex sneak around her house, but get caught in numerous traps activated by Yai and Glide. Later, she gets caught in traffic when Maddy and WackoMan attack the traffic light system causing a traffic jam. Yai, however, desperately needs to go to the bathroom and sends Glide to investigate. Once traffic is clear, she gets to the bathroom. She doesn't participate in the N1, but cheers her friends on and helps Maylu against Ms. Madd when she tried to cheat by blinding Ms. Madd with her forehead. In one episode of NT warrior, she follows Chaud during an intermission break in the N1 Grand Prix. She spies on him when he makes a business deal and gets caught. They both get stuck in the elevator and Chaud helps Yai climb out. Since then, Yai secretly adores him. After the N1, Yai brings Maylu, Dex and Tory to the island that Lan is on vacation at. She exhibits a private jet, a submarine, and a veritable army of maids. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, she has moved away to Kingland in order to study. However, she once makes Lan and co. come to Kingland by sending out various errands by email to a specific location. Once there, a giant robot kidnaps them and transports them to Kingland. They have to find character data for one of her company's games and are taken to places that Yai likes. It turns out that the data is a replica of Yai's personality. They figure out that the data will be at another place that Yai likes and traps the virus carrying the data and retrieve it. Yai returns later in the series when one of her family's space stations has been hijacked, enlisting her friends again. During this time, the thief is revealed to be the navi JunkDataMan, who was just adding to his collection. Yai returns to DenTech City when Ms. Mari is hospitalized after an encounter with Ms. Yuri, intent on sending her former teacher to a villa out of the country. Yai would remain in town through the battle against Nebula, but returns to Kingland in Rockman.EXE Stream. During the last few episodes she also develops a rivalry with Anetta over Chaud's affections. Rockman.EXE Stream Yai returns midway through the series hosting a Fashion chip design contest. The winner was Viddy, who had quit his job at Neo WWW to become a fashion designer full time. However, being that Viddy used an alias to hide from the Net Police, Yai was unaware that the winner was an adult. Because of the contest's age restriction, Viddy was disqualified. Enraged, Viddy and VideoMan released an assortment of pink viruses onto the contest hall. Rockman.EXE Beast Yai moves back to DenTech City during the fifth episode of Beast, revealing she knows about Trill from her family's connections. Gallery Yai.png|Yai in Mega Man Battle Network 2. MMBN4Yai.png|Yai in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Yai Ayanokoji concept art.png| Concept art of Yai Ayanokoji. Yai art.png Yai Ayanokoji - Sketch.jpg|Yai's Sketch. Trivia *A certain story arc involving her in Mega Man Battle Network 2 created a degree of controversy with parents when she said that if they don't rescue her, they'll "miss the chance to see Miss Yai naked". *Yai is based on a little island girl named Yaito from Mega Man Legends 2. Interestingly, her Navi Glide also is named after a character from that same game. References Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Females